


Turbulence

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [53]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sneaky McCoy, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: When the Enterprise experiences turbulence, McCoy needs a hand.





	Turbulence

The turbulence knocked McCoy to the ground although Spock managed to remain standing.

“I… ah… need a hand up,” McCoy admitted ruefully.

Spock stilled.

The doctor had never requested help before. On assignments, for the crew, for Jim –yes. For himself? Never

Spock felt a most un-Vulcan like surge of pride and joy. He was honoured to be trusted to such a degree.

He reached down a hand willingly to his much beloved friend.

So he was doubly surprised when he received a hard yank and fell ungainly beside the doctor.

McCoy laughed delightedly.

“Knew you’d fall for me eventually.”


End file.
